BravermanDunkinGilmoreStottlemeyer Ski Vacation
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Gilmore-Braverman,Dunkin,Stottlemeyer family ski trip vacation. A Gilmore Girls,Good Luck Charlie,Monk,Parenthood cross over
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was after midnight that Adam, Lorelai, and little Rory had gotten to thier hotel in Colorado after a long day of flying to Colorado from Connecticut. Lorelai and Rory had just dragged in all thier luggage that they needed for the next 2 weeks into the hotel lobby while Adam went to park thier suv that they had rented at the airport.

"Mommy I'm so cold and tired." Rory complains

"I know baby." Lorelai says

"Adam will be here in a few minutes and we will get checked in and find out room and you can go to sleep so you will be refreshed to go skiing tomorrow okay?" Lorelai tells her

"with Pj,Teddy,Gabe,Charlie,Jared,Max?" Rory wonders

"yup I don't know about Charlie since she's still a baby but the rest of them yeah." Lorelai says

"good!" Rory says excitedly

"what if I don't want to go skiing?" Rory wonders

"well, that's okay if you're too tired you can always stay in and play with Charlie and Auntie Amy." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Rory says and smiles

"okay." Lorelai says and smiles and looks up and sees Adam come in

"Adam." she calls to get his attention

Adam goes over to them.

"hey." he says

"hey you find a parking place sweetie?" she wonders

"yeah." he tells her

"good, lets go and get checked in please so we can get to our room so she can get changed and go to bed she's really tired." she tells him

"okay sounds good." he says and takes them over to the front desk to get them checked in 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam gets them checked in and they go up to the room with all thier luggage and Rory lays down on the bed and Lorelai just watches her and goes over to her.

"hey hun...hon I know you're tired but no sleepies yet let mommy get your pjs then you can go to sleep okay?" Lorelai says

"mmm k." Rory says and yawns closing her eyes

"ah." Lorelai says kind of irritated and quickly unlocks a suitcast putting Rory's pjs on the bed along with her toothbrush

"here hun." Lorelai says

Rory goes into the bathroom and changes and brushes her teeth.

"how you feeling sweetie?" Adam wonders

"ah okay tired kind of thrown off." Lorelai tells him

"really?" he wonders

"yeah I think I just need a coffee." she tells him

"well I could go down and get us one and Rory a hot chocolate?" he wonders

"okay, let me see if she still wants one." she tells him

"Hun you still want a hot chocolate?" Lorelai calls to Rory

"yes please." Rory says

"okay." Lorelai says

"okay sweetie be right back." Adam says kissing her head

"okay." Lorelai says and finsihes unpacking getting the room straightened 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While walking in the Lobby Adam runs into Amy's brother Leland and Amy's husband Bob.

"hey Adam." Bob says sitting in a chair drinking coffee

"oh hey guys it's good to see ya." he shakes both thier hands since he has not seen them in a while

"how was your flight out here?" Leland wonders

"not too bad but the girls are both exhausted." Adam tells them

"yeah I bet our families are all in bed too we were just enjoying some manly time together come join us." Bob tells him

"oh I was just gonna get Lorelai and Rory a coffee and and hot chooclate then head back to the room I'm just kind of tired also but we have all day and next 2 weeks to catch up." Adam tells them

"okay I guess we will see you tomorrow then." Bob says

"yeah, tomorrow g-nite guys." Adam says

"night Adam." Bob says

"night Adam." Leland says

Adam walks away to go over to the little coffee and bakery stand and orders 2 coffee's and a hot chocolate and takes them back to the room.

"Hunnie." adam says from outside the door

Lorelai gets up from the bed and goes to answer the door.

"hey." she says

"here." he says handing her her coffee

"thanks." she says and kisses him

"so I ran into Leland and Bob in the lobby." he tells her

"oh, yeah, so they're are here already?" she wonders

"yeah and they are and wanted me to go and hang out with them for a while." he tells her

"why don't you?" she wonders

"I mean you guys haven;t seen them in ages." she tells him

"it's alright, besides I'm just kind of tired and wanted to hang out with you and besides I have the next 2 weeks to spend manly time with them." he tells her

"oh, okay." Lorelai says going back to the bed sitting down on it flipping thru her magazine

Adam smiles at a sleepy Rory whose still not fully asleep yet.

"hey I got you a hot chocolate." he tells her

Rory smiles "thanks Adam." she sits up and takes it and sips it slowly

"oh ah hot." she says

"careful." Adam tells her 


End file.
